Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Blue (Da Ba Dee) by Eiffel 65. Song: * Blue (Da Ba Dee) (1998) Sung By: * Eiffel 65 Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Emmy Returns Home Without Max) * Emmy: Hey, Mr. Whale. What do you wanna do today? (Low Voice) No silly games, that's for sure. (Normal Voice) How about coloring? I can't lose at that. No peeking. (She Draws) You can look now, Mr. Whale. What do you think? It's Max and my dragon friends playing Freeze Dance. (Low Voice) If they're your friends, how come you're not playing, too? (Normal Voice) It's a dumb game. (Sighs) They do look like they're having fun. More fun than me anyway. Maybe I should go back, just to make sure Max is all right. (She Puts Mr. Whale Away) Thanks for listening, Mr. Whale. (She Takes Out the Dragon Scale) I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around Her) * (Emmy Appears in Dragonland) * Max: Emmy! You're back! * Emmy: Can I play? * Wheezie: Whoa! I just love having you back! And your front too! (Laughs) * (Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65 Plays) * Buster Moon: Yo listen up, here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world. * Ash Ketchum: And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him, inside and outside * Courage: Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him. * Aladdin: And himself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen. * (Dance Scene from The Aristocats During "Everybody Wants to Be a Cat"): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye, * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Home): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Da ba dee da ba dye. * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water During "Imaginary Friends"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from The Princess and the Frog During "Dig a Little Deeper"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid: Evil Manta During "In Harmony"): Da ba dee da ba dye. * (Dance Scene from A Bug's Life) * (Dance Scene from Hotel Transylvania) * Alvin Seville: I have a blue house with a blue window. * Simon Seville: Blue is the color of all that I wear. * Theodore Seville: Blue are the streets and all the trees are too. * Mamoru Chiba: I have a girlfriend and she is so blue. * Sebastian: Blue are the people here that walk around. * Danny: Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside. * Scooby Doo: Blue are the words I say and what I think. * David Copperfield: Blue are the feelings that live inside me. * (Dance Scene from Fantasia During "The Sorcerer's Apprentice"): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye, * (Dance Scene from The Secret Life of Pets): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "A Guy Like You"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Da ba dee da ba dye. * (Singing Cast from The Little Mermaid During "Kiss the Girl"): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During "The Fat Cat Stomp"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Wreck-It Ralph During "Celebration"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from David Copperfield): Da ba dee da ba dye. * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Living La Vida Loca") * (Dance Scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs During "The Yodel Song") * Max Taylor: I have a blue house with a blue window. * Rex Owen: Blue is the color of all that I wear. * Donald Duck: Blue are the streets and all the trees are too. * Goofy: I have a girlfriend and she is so blue. * Taran: Blue are the people here that walk around. * Artemis: Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside. * George Shrinks: Blue are the words I say and what I think. * Basil: Blue are the feelings that live inside me. * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye, * (Olaf Dancing During "In Summer"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: Tails, You Lose During Freeze Dance): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Charlotte's Web During "We've Got Lots in Common"): Da ba dee da ba dye. * (Kids Dance Around Frosty): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Peter Pan During "What Makes the Red Man Red"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls During "Normal Little Girls"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Moana During "Where You Are"): Da ba dee da ba dye. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Inside and outside. Blue his house with a blue little window and a blue Corvette and everything is blue for him. * Mushu: And himself and everybody around 'cause he ain't got nobody to listen. * (Dance Scene from Quest for Camelot During the Finale): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Zootopia During "Try Everything"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Kim Possible During "Say the Word"): Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye * (Dance Scene from Muppet Treasure Island During "Cabin Fever"): Da ba dee da ba dye. * (More Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During Freeze Dance): I'm Blue – da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye Da ba dee da ba dye, da ba dee da ba dye Da ba dee da ba dye. (Song Fades Out) * Quetzal: Freeze. * (Emmy Loses her Balance): Whoa! * Quetzal: Sorry, queda. * Emmy: You mean, I'm out? * Wheezie: Don't love this! * Zak: I can't look! * Ord: Do you think she's gonna leave again? * (Emmy Guffaws): No way! I'm just kidding. Hurry up so we can play again. * Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie: Definitely. * (Quetzal Winks at Emmy) * Emmy and Max (off-screen): I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme, to go back home until next time. * (They Appear at Home) * Emmy: Max, did you see where my soccer ball went? * Max: The one you never ever wanna play with again? * Emmy: I changed my mind. * (The Ball Hits the Coloring Board) * Max: Hey, Emmy! Freeze! You got some jelly on your chin. * (Emmy Ponders) * Max: You're out! * (They Laugh) Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (Tails, You Lose; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon, & The Heartbreak of Brock; @1997 OLM) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage Meets Bigfoot; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Home (@2015 DreamWorks) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (The Evil Manta; @1992-1994 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Columbia) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish, & Much Ado About Kitten; @1992-1997 OLM) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making, & All Fired Up; @2007 Sunrise) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * George Shrinks (George Unshrinks; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Paramount) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) Note: * This is Part 2 of this music video.